


Mark It On Your Calendar

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Yu have a small discussion about uncharted territory in their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark It On Your Calendar

“So where haven’t we done it?”

“The washing machine.”

“It’s so noisy though and the metal would move under my ass and then the neighbors could hear, I mean you know how thin the walls are.”

“The point of sex is to _not_ be quiet.”

“Yeah I know.” Yosuke paused for a second, assuming a thinking pose.

“Balcony?”

“A bug might fly in my mouth-“

“Kitchen counter?”

“I could hit my head on the cabinet or what if I knock over the sugar or something.”

Yu sighed, flipping through the morning paper. “The floor?”

“Carpet burn man.”

“Couch?”

“This thing is so tiny, and I couldn’t even spread my legs-“

“Dining room table?”

“It’s not long enough, we’re tall mother fuckers.”

“Shower?”

“It’s so slippery I would probably fall.”

“Chair?”

“My knees will start hurting and my legs will probably get tired.”

“Bed?”

“We were supposed to be finding new places to do it, why would you even suggest that?”

Yu set the paper down, giving him a very stoic expression.

“What? We were.”

“Yosuke I just spent the past ten minutes listing off places and you’ve shot down every one of them.”

“I was just, giving you the cons.” Yosuke sputtered while trying not to blush in embarrassment as he grabbed the calendar from the fridge.

“What are you doing?”

“Marking down a place to do it for every day left in this month.”

“What’s the one for today?”

“Washing machine.” He grinned while holding up the sharpie just as Yu smirked.

One week later.

“Oi, what’s up with this calendar?”

Kanji was running his finger down over the days, reading off the words.

“Washing machine, dining room table, balcony..”

Chie appeared behind him, hands on his shoulders as she was peering at it as well.

“Shower, chair, floor..?”

Yukiko and Naoto grew curious as well, standing near the others as they all stared at the calendar.

“Couch, kitchen counter, window..?”

Yosuke appeared through the front door a few moments later, carrying a few pizzas as he wondered into the kitchen.

“Yosuke-senpai, what’s this all about?” Kanji had grabbed the calendar from the fridge and was waving it around.

“That?”

Yu trudged out from his bedroom, holding onto a few board games just as he saw Kanji holding onto their…secret calendar of events.

“T-That is well uh-“

“It’s our cleaning list.”

“Cleaning list?”

“We’re just doing some spring cleaning.” Yu replied in an unfazed manner as the others blinked before brushing off and starting to grab slices of pizza.

Yosuke was flustered, trying to calm down as he took the calendar from the counter and was about to pin it back on the fridge.  Yu hovered over his shoulder, kissing at below his ear just as he took the calendar and placed it back onto the fridge. It was covered in red sharpie, each day marked out up to the present date.

“We have to be sure to **_clean_** the pool table after they leave.”

_And oh did they clean it later on._

_~ fin._


End file.
